


You are a good man

by CAPTAINSIRON



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), I, Marvel Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTAINSIRON/pseuds/CAPTAINSIRON
Summary: Tony y Bucky se dan cuenta de que en realidad, no son tan diferentes como creían.





	You are a good man

Bucky caminaba por el oscuro pasillo frotándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos. El gran reloj que se mostraba en la pared le indicaba que eran todavía las cuatro y media de la mañana y que quedaba mucho para que amaneciera. Llegó al salón y se sentó en el enorme sofá inclinándose hacia delante con la cabeza en las manos. Había tenido otra pesadilla. Desde que había dejado Wakanda las había ido teniendo más a menudo, suponía que era el efecto de ver a tanta gente en un mismo día y adaptarse al nuevo entorno.

Con la voz ronca le pidió a FRIDAY que pusiera esa película de la que Peter no dejaba de hablar una y otra vez, El imperio contraataca. FRIDAY hizo lo que se le pedía y empezó a atender al argumento cuando oyó que unos pasos se acercaban. La persona llegó a salón y Bucky se puso tenso al reconocerlo. 

<< Te recomendaría que dejases de verla>> dijo el hombre acercándose hacia donde el ex sargento se encontraba << Peter seguramente querrá ver tu reacción por lo que viene ahora, dado que eres la única persona que no lo sabe>>

Tony Stark, era un hombre que Bucky admiraba. Había reencontrado su propósito en la vida, y aunque seguían batallando con los muchos demonios que tenía a su espalda, vivía con ello, intentando solucionarlos.  
La relación entre los dos no había avanzado mucho, pero ahora, por lo menos aguantaban estar en la misma habitación. Bucky antes huía por vergüenza, incapaz de estar en la presencia del otro hombre sabiendo todo el dolor que le había causado, suponía que Stark huía para intentar controlar la rabia que sentía hacia él. 

<< ¿Las tienes a menudo?>> Tony se sentó justo a su lado dejando una distancia prudente. Bucky descolocado por esta acción no supo que responder. 

<< ¿Perdón?>> preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara lo más honesta posible. 

<< Las pesadillas digo>> respondió el hombre de hierro << ¿Es fastidiada la noche ,verdad? Estás durmiendo tranquilamente y de repente, todo cambia, ves que nunca podrás solucionar lo ya hecho por mucho que intentes retractarte, que por mucho que intentes mantener a salvo a las personas que te importan, estás siempre van a sufrir, muchas veces por tu culpa y te preguntas ¿ de verdad me merezco las oportunidades que tengo?>> Tony fijó sus ojos marrones en los azules de Bucky. Ambos estaban llenos de remordimientos. Bucky separó la mirada respirando fuertemente. 

<< Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decirlo>> dijo el Soldado de Invierno en apenas un susurro, después de un largo silencio << Lo siento mucho >> Tenía la cabeza girada contra el regazo y apretó lo ojos con fuerza para intentar que la ansiedad y la culpabilidad se quedaran dentro. 

<< No eres tú el que tiene que disculparse>> Ante esto Bucky no pudo hacer más que alzar la vista para ver como Tony la apartaba << El que hacía todas esas cosas no eras tú, desde luego eras tú, físicamente, pero eso no importa. Lo relevante es que no era tu voluntad o tu mente la que te llevaba a hacer esas cosas… Sé bien lo que puede hacerte el control mental. No me puedo ni imaginar la sensación de salir del trance y darte cuenta de lo que has hecho. Sé que mis padres te dolieron, Bucky. Pero el caso es que da igual, si no hubieras sido tú habría sido otra marioneta, el resultado habría sido el mismo.>>

Bucky esta vez no se reprimió las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y se las limpiaba bruscamente. 

<< Lo que quiero decir, >> dijo Tony cogiendo una bocanada de aire, y posando el brazo sobre el hombro de Bucky << Es que no eres culpable de ninguna de esas acciones, los únicos que han de ser castigados son los miembros de Hydra, tú no eres más que una víctima. Te arrebataron todo.>>

<< Después de… >> Bucky hizo una mueca con la boca al no atreverse a decir en voz alta “matar a tus padres”, que Tony comprendió al instante, asintiendo con la cabeza instándole a seguir << me dejaron despierto un tiempo para completar varias misiones más y empecé a recordar. Siempre era horrible darte cuenta de que acababas de matar a una persona. Pero.. matar a una que había conocido, a un amigo… Me volví loco. Me golpeé a mí mismo, intenté…, intenté mil cosas para que se fuera la angustia, y cuando estaba apunto de conseguirlo ellos me salvaban para torturarme de nuevo, para recordarme donde estaba y a quién obedecía. Me tuvieron así semanas, hasta que cuando ya no podía ni levantarme me lavaron el cerebro, me borraron todos los recuerdos y me volvieron a congelar.>>

<< Eres un buen hombre, Bucky>> Tony se había dado cuenta de esto hacía un tiempo ya, pero las imágenes que Zemo le había mostrado pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez cada vez que veía el rostro del hombre que tenía al lado, pero eso había cambiado una vez que lo había visto interactuar con la gente de su alrededor. Todo el mundo parecía tenerle un especial cariño, y Peter en concreto, había desarrollado una admiración parecida a la que se podía sentir por un hermano mayor. Todo eso había hecho que razonase y que se diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo pagar a un hombre justo por algo que habían hecho unos pecadores de los que no formaba parte. << Llevo un tiempo, pensándolo, no es una decisión momentánea. Si tú quieres, pero sobretodo, si te sientes preparado para ello… Me gustaría que fueses el nuevo miembro de los Vengadores.>>

Los ojos de Bucky se abrieron con asombro pero la pequeña sonrisa que se mostró en su cara fue suficiente confirmación para Tony, que se dirigió al mini bar y lleno dos botellas de alguna bebida alcohólica de precio desorbitado. Le entregó una de las copas a Bucky y la sujetó en alto, esperando que el otro hombre la chocara contra la suya en un brindis que no hacía más que marcar el comienzo de una nueva y verdadera amistad.


End file.
